The average home presently includes a variety of entertainment devices, each remotely operated by a separate remote control. Therefore, a user often needs to keep track of multiple remote controls while experiencing audio and/or video content. This has been a problem for many users, and modern video viewing systems have become so complex that many users cannot navigate the controls of entertainment devices without the assistance of the associated remote controls. However, because remote controls are easily misplaced, it becomes difficult for users to navigate their video viewing systems without the assistance of advanced navigation tools provided by remote controls.